30 Roces
by Kassandra L. K
Summary: Drabbles —rating varía—. Odian, quieren, ríen, lloran. 30 maneras en las que se llegaban a tocar. —X, Cristal: Son Sasuke y Sakura, y nada más.
1. El Candidato Perfecto: SasuSaku

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi.

**Titulo:** El Candidato Perfecto  
**Tema:** #17—Victoria  
**Relación:** Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke.  
**Rating:** K  
**BGM:** _Oh My God,_ por Pink.  
**Summary:** La derecha es siempre la más problemática.

Basado en la imagen 'Green Polish' de Samurai-PET (deviantART).

**

* * *

**

ººº

La izquierda estaba perfecta.

Verde, lisa, sin brumos, completamente pareja, ni un error—_perfecta_.

La otra en cambio…. Brumos, trazos corridos, espacios blancos, pintura extra—_desastrosa_.

Como una kunoichi-Jounin y nin-médica segunda luego de Tsunade-shishou, el resultado era inaceptable. Así que hizo lo más lógico. Quitó todo la evidencia de su mano derecha, y cuando estuvo satisfecha con que estaba todo limpio, se puso de pie con los utensilios en el pequeño neceser bajo el brazo, y emprendió el camino fuera de casa y por las calles de Konoha.

Mientras caminaba pensó en las personas a las que podría acudir por tamaña emergencia.

Su primera opción fue Ino-cerda, pero teniendo en cuenta que aun no se reconciliaban de la última batalla campal que habían tenido dos días atrás, esa opción quedaba más bien tachada. Luego también estaba Hinata-chan, pero estaba segura que la heredera de los Hyuuga estaba en una misión de momento, y la Maestra de las Armas con ella.

Lee-san había sido bastante amable la última vez que se había encontrado en una emergencia similar—con bastantes buenos resultados, recordaba, pero había sido llamado como el tercer hombre en la misión de Hinata-chan. Kakashi-sensei estaba segura que sería un buen aporte a su situación, pero usualmente el hombre era inubicable entre misiones últimamente.

Consideró pedirle ayuda a Naruto, pero usualmente los sentidos de éste dejaban mucho que desear cuando estaba fuera del campo de batalla. Y por mucho que quisiera al contenedor del Kyuubi, estaba consciente de que entre los dos—par de histéricos, chillones, desparramados—sólo reinaría caos sobre sus manos.

En el momento que el último Uchiha apareció frente a ella en el mercado, con un tomate en una mano y una bolsa con mercadería en la otra, hizo su decisión. Mientras caminaba hacia él, lo notó echar unas cuantas frutas a la bolsa, y pagar a la mujer tras el puesto, asintiendo luego al despedirse.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, no se sintió disminuir el paso, y por ello, sonrió cuando no le vio hacer señas de que desaparecería. Él con su mercadería, ella con su neceser, se encontraron en el cruce de los caminos.

–Sasuke. Necesito tu ayuda.

Él respondió al alzar una ceja de manera casi imperceptible. Por suerte, estaba acostumbrada a su manera de comunicación.

–Vamos, te acompaño a casa. Querrás privacidad para esto.

Se sentía extrañamente bien el no necesitar dar razones—porque obviamente él no tendría la cara para exigírselas si generalmente él mismo no solía dar ninguna—y el haber llegado al punto en que su vida no giraba torno a él.

Entró a su pequeño apartamento con una sonrisa, vagamente preguntándose si alguien cuidaba de las antiguas propiedades Uchiha, porque no recordaba haberle visto allí hace… años.

Cuando lo sintió dejar la mercadería en la mesa y su mirada sobre su espalda, se volteó a verlo, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose.

Iba a matarla.

Extrayendo valor del hecho que técnicamente no podía matarla—porque seguía en libertad condicional, extendió su mano derecha a la altura de su cabeza para que la viera, notando sus ojos negros bajar a su mano y luego volver a su rostro.

–La derecha es siempre la más problemática.

Sin esperar respuesta siquiera, y sin tampoco obtenerla, se sentó en la silla de la cabecera junto a donde él estaba parado, abriendo el neceser y sacando los utensilios tan preciados.

El esmalte de uñas verde claro destacaba entre todos los demás.

Cuando él se dio vuelta obviamente sin pretensión de hacer caso en su emergencia, golpeó una de sus manos en la mesa, haciendo saltar los objetos y caer algunos, frunciendo el ceño.

–Sasuke. _Siéntate._

Juro haberlo escuchado suspirar.

Cuando se sentó, le sonrió alegremente, olvidando cualquier episodio de ira anterior.

–Bien. Ahora, no quiero una capa gruesa, porque el color se marca demasiado y demora mucho en secar, ni una capa muy delgada porque sino no se notará el color y _obviamente_ no es lo que quiero ¿verdad? Cualquier error, el quita-esmaltes es la pequeña botella de ahí… Y no te preocupes, que tengo toda la tarde y estoy segura que no tienes nada más que hacer.

El minuto de silencio que siguió la hizo dudar de su discurso improvisado, y realmente pensó en levantarse e ir tal vez en busca de Shino, Neji o _Kiba_, pero luego las manos de Sasuke tomaron el pequeño frasco verde, lo abrieron y dejaron sobre la mesa entre ambos. La mano izquierda de Sasuke tomó la suya y supo que todo iba en buen rumbo.

Tomo nota mental de hacerle saber que realmente debería usar una de sus pomadas para remover las asperezas en sus manos y las viejas cicatrices en sus dedos producidas por el uso de tanto kunai, shuriken y katana.

Cuando sintió la primera pincelada sobre su uña del dedo índice, observó sus facciones—el ceño fruncido, los ojos levemente cerrados, las manos firmes—y sintiéndose del todo complacida con los resultados, se reclinó en la silla.

(_¡Finalmente, un Uchiha domesticado!_)

Sonrió en señal de victoria, sin poder estar más de acuerdo con la Voz-Interior que danzaba en su cabeza.

**ººº**

**

* * *

**

_NA_: Un desafío auto-impuesto de 30 temas. Pero realmente me agrada la dinámica de Naruto.

Estaba seriamente anotar por ahí la frase de la descripción de la imagen en la que me base ("_Pinta mis uñas, byatch!"_) pero eso quizás hubiera sido un tanto fuerte. El segundo (_"Lo domesticó!"_) tuvo que ser cambiado para que quedara acorde. Fue un ligero Drabble. Me agrado.


	2. Sin Hablar: SasuSaku

**Titulo:** Sin Hablar  
**Tema:** #11—Escarlata  
**Relación** Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke (implicado)  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary:** Tenía sus ojos, sus facciones, su cabello, sus manos; pero usaba su rostro como si fuera propio.

**

* * *

**

ººº

–Ma… Ma, despierta. _Madre._

–Hm… –bostezó largamente, ojos cerrados mientras aferraba las mantas más cerca de su cuerpo–. ¿No tienes práctica o algo que hacer? Ve a molestar a Naruto, Kakashi o algo, qué se yo. Encuentra a Neji-san.

–Neji-sensei nos dio el día libre, madre. Tenía una misión junto a Shikamaru, Chouji y Kiba.

–¿Naruto?

–Ido con el Pervertido-Mayor.

–¿Perdón?

–Jiraiya-sama, digo.

–¿Y Kakashi-sempai?

–De niñera con los Hyuuga.

–Ah. ¿…Lee-san?

–Entrenando a su equipo.

–Che. (_¿Quién más estaría dispuesto a cuidar el mocoso?_) ¿Ino-cerda?

–En parto.

–Oh, vaya. ¿Tenten, Hinata, Shino?. ¿Iruka-sensei?. ¿_Quién sea_?

–Ocupada, en misión, sin señales de vida y en la Academia. Fui con Tsunade-abuela, pero se escuchaban gritos y cantos, preferí no entrar.

–Buena elección.

–Esto sería mucho más fácil si me dejaras andar solo, madre.

Abrió los ojos entonces, una sonrisa agridulce apareciendo en sus labios mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz. Tal vez, tal vez nunca se acostumbraría a despertar con aquel paisaje frente a ella.

Piel pálida, cabellos negros (_que siempre parecían algo azulados_), ojos oscuros (_que nunca podía saber si eran grises, negros o un azul profundo_), manos firmes, facciones elegantes, gesto altanero, brazos cruzados, los labios tersos y el ceño levemente fruncido, mirándola desde su asiento al final de la cama

Tan _Él._

–Tal vez, cuando seas más grande.

–Tengo once ya, madre.

–Lo sé.

Se sentó sobre la cama y frotó los ojos, estirándose como un gato terminado aquello, y mentalmente repasando su agenda del hospital para el día que comenzaría en dos horas (_o algo así. Pero siempre eran dos. Él siempre se aseguraba de aquello_).

–La Abuela te mandó a llamar. Tienes reporte con ella a las seis.

–¿Asunto?

–No aclarado. Cuentas del Hospital, asumo.

–Ah. La aburrida vida de una médico-ninja.

–¿Preferirías un buen día?

Siempre llamo un buen día cuando tenía _algo_ que hacer, gente que sanar, mascotas que atender (_no podía soportar niños llorando por sus animales_), abuelos que consolar, familias que reconstruir.

Pero la sangre esos días—el olor, la textura, la cantidad. La tristeza, las noticias, las condolencias, las pérdidas, la aflicción (_Y él sabía, siempre sabía, y siempre se había preguntado donde había aprendido a leerla tan bien. _Él, _suponía. Genética, quizás_).

El equilibrio necesario, por supuesto, no podía negarlo. Un buen día tenía su malicia, su dosis de masoquismo (_Necesita el dolor, lo sabe. Es una médico y debería sanar, vivir, pero nada la hace sentir más viva que el dolor, lo necesita, lo anhela, lo causa, lo vive. Y supone que algo de la locura _suya_ la ha contagiado quizás_)

–Pasaré a buscarte donde tu sector de entrenamiento entonces.

Recibió un asentimiento.

–No tienes que hacerlo, madre, lo sabes. Sé lo que dicen.

No pudo evitar notar que su corazón se saltaba un latido. ¿En realidad lo sabe? (_El odio, el desprecio, el desdén con que hablan—_Bastado_, dicen. Un bastardo de _Él_, y la hiere tanto que lo protege y sobreprotege hasta el cansancio_). Sabía que era inevitable. Los rumores, el desprecio nunca son cosas que permanecen mucho tiempo en la oscuridad.

Hay malicia en su voz (_tiene tan sólo once, se dice, aún no entiende en realidad, se asegura_), pero es tan sólo lógico ¿no? Incluso la mitad de su sangre quizá se lo ordena (Él_ siempre odió también_), porque aunque trate y esconda de su mente lo tan evidentemente _obvio_ (_la sangre que corre en su cuerpo_), es tan sólo mitad su sangre, y la otra parte tiene como reciente historia derramamiento de sangre familiar, violencia (_estupidez_), odio (_inutilidad_), venganza y ceguera (_locura_).

Se preguntó cuando sería que vería sus ojos oscuros proyectar sangre; y luego se regañó a si misma por siquiera estar deseando ver sus ojos cambiar en aquellos escarlatas que tanto buscaba desde hace tanto tiempo.

–Ellos mienten. No saben. No aman. No entienden. Nunca lo harán. No pueden.

–Tch. Lo que digas, madre.

Sonrió ante su expresión tan completa y puramente _suya_ (Él _siempre le murmuraba eso cuando conversaban_) preguntándose cómo podían ser tan iguales sin siquiera haberse conocido.

Porque el chico de once años frente a ella tenía _su_ personalidad, _su_ arrogancia, _su_ límite-de-sangre, _su_ genio intelectual, _sus_ ojos, _sus_ facciones, _su_ cabello, _sus_ manos, pero usaba _su_ rostro como si fuera propio, dándole una completamente nueva cara al emblema del Abanico Uchiha que nunca había sido estampado en su espalda (_incluso si no usa su circulo blanco tampoco, pero esta al tanto de que está esperando tomar una decisión, y para eso, su espalda se mantendrá limpia de cualquier emblema_).

–Pero cuando Él regrese, luego de Naruto y yo, puedes mostrarle un pedazo de lo que piensas.

Él la miró por unos segundos antes de que una media-sonrisa arrogante apareciera sobre sus labios.

–Estaré esperándolo.

La promesa quedó sin pronunciarse en el aire de la habitación.

Cuando eso pasara, comenzaría su propio camino, tal vez con un circulo blanco suyo o con un abanico rojo y blanco en su espalda (_pero tenía la leve idea de que de alguna manera el Abanico hallaría forma de vivir en él—igual como el fuego escapaba su boca sin que nadie se lo hubiera enseñado_).

Y no habrían ataduras del pasado guiando esta vez.

* * *

_NA:_ SasuSaku... porque es tan retorcida la posibilidad de que pase (lo habré dicho mil veces), que este drabble era inevitable. Deje al hijo sin nombre, y la razón de su nacimiento sin nombrar porque no quería complicar la historia (aunque me inclino a pensarlo como Satoshi).

Gracias por sus reviews (y los favs, y los alerts _yay!_).


	3. Oasis: Team 7

**Titulo:** Oasis  
**Tema:** #18—Apoteosis  
**Relación:** Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto y Hatake Kakashi  
**Rating:** K+  
**BGM:** _Oceans Away,_ por The Fray  
**Summary:** Los encuentra en la madrugada, alza una ceja tras la banda y no puede esconder su mirada divertida.

Puede ser tomado como un Side-Story de 'Familia Rota', viendo que tienen un aire similar.

* * *

**ººº**

"Honestamente, pensé que sobreviviríamos al camino,  
pies descalzos en playas bailando contra el gris  
Pero piedra por piedra, el castillo cayó al piso,  
me detuve y observé como comenzaste a caer en las olas."

**ººº**

Cuando trajeron a Sasuke (-kun, _Sasuke_-kun, _se obliga a recordar_) de vuelta—ensangrentado, herido, magullado, cansado, y silencioso—pensaron: "Estamos completos". Sasuke ha cumplido una meta, Naruto ha traído a su mejor amigo/rival/hermano a Konoha, y Sakura tiene a sus dos chicos en casa donde puede vigilarlos (_aunque no realmente, se da cuenta, porque Naruto está constantemente ausente, y Sasuke es particularmente lejano con su silencio_).

La realidad, era que no todo significaron flores rosas, conejos dorados y nubes púrpuras.

Porque traer a Sasuke de vuelta había dejado un vacío en Naruto y en ella, y asesinar (_masacrar, corrige su Voz-Interior_) al último Uchiha no le había traído ninguna clase de consuelo a Sasuke (_algo que era obvio, lo sabía desde los doce años, pero no valía nada que lo supiera_).

Así que entrenan (_aunque parece más un auto-castigo que entrenamiento_). Compensan el vacío que les ha dejado cumplir sus metas, con cansar sus cuerpos hasta lo impensable.

Naruto se va con Jiraiya-sannin a sólo ellos saben donde, sin volver por semanas o meses incluso, y cuando vuelve (_con una débil sonrisa_), tiene nuevas cicatrices, una nueva clase de tristeza en los ojos (_que no le viene_) y el cabello menos alborotado de lo normal (_que le hace pensar que no está durmiendo_). Sasuke entrena en los solitarios (_abandonados_) condominios Uchiha y a veces no lo ve por varios días seguidos o semanas, pero cuando lo hace, tiene siempre nuevas vendas sobre los brazos, el rostro, los dedos, el torso—en todas partes, y el cabello desordenado (_le hace pensar que no descansa con su insomnio_) y sus ojos parecen estar cada vez más lejanos (_con los fantasmas_). Y ella se presiona cada vez más en el hospital, sana cada vez más gente, se queda cada día con menos chakra, recupera cada noche menos energía, y su cuerpo ha pedido color (_la falta de sueño_), su cabello está desgastado (_simplemente ya no le importa_) y hay ojeras, bolsas bajo sus ojos, y tanta falta de calidez en su ser (_aun si nunca fue cariñosa_).

Piensa que cada vez sus chicos están más fuera de su alcance. Creciendo, creciendo, lejos, _lejos_, dejándola atrás, y se retrasa y duele no alcanzarlos—_tan altos_ se ven a veces (_Naruto, dulce adorable Naruto fortaleciéndose, creciendo, inalcanzable, una cometa—y Sasuke, adorado oscuro Sasuke, en el pasado, en su dolor, lejano, vacío, una luna)_ que constantemente se desmaya en el hospital cuando ha sanado tanta gente (_pensando que son _ellos_ a quienes está salvando_) que su chakra ya no responde y su cuerpo simplemente se apaga.

Cuando deja el hospital, se abraza a si misma y suspira, caminando sin destino alguno, deseando encontrar una solución para el futuro al ver la estrella fugaz en el cielo.

La verdad es que entrenan, hasta que sus cuerpos no dan más, hasta que no hay chakra manteniéndolos, hasta que las heridas se vuelven a reabrir, y la sangre no deja de correr.

Estaban incompletos.

**ººº**

Cuando Naruto entra a la villa, de regreso con Ero-sennin (_debe ser su quinto o sexto viaje pero no se queja_) está exhausto (_que es lo que siempre busca últimamente_) y su cuerpo le exige una noche de descanso, junto a un día y quizás otra noche más.

Su mente extrañamente no piensa en ramen—o mejor dicho, lo hace, pero no con tanta efusividad como antes solía, porque después de todo, ramen no era una preocupación, y siempre podría obtener un tazón cuando se le diera la gana. Todo lo contrario a _ellos_ (_no debería doler tanto, no después de tanto tiempo_). Porque parece que se escurren como el agua entre los dedos, cada vez más inalcanzables.

Así que se esconden (_aunque Sakura-chan lo llama trabajo, él lo llama viajes de entrenamiento, y Sasuke-teme nunca admitirá que al entrenar diariamente los rehúsa_). Evitan encontrarse.

Sakura-chan trabaja desde las seis de la mañana, hasta la madrugada, duerme poco o nada (_trata de regañarla, pero al final se da por vencido porque no le escucha, nunca lo hace_) y cada vez la nota un poco más demacrada, delgada y apagada (_el Teme lo nota también, puede verlo en la manera que frunce el ceño cuando la ven estando juntos_) pero Tsunade-Baa-chan dice que no puede hacer nada, porque Sakura es adulta ya, con derecho a tomar sus propias decisiones y porque dice confiar en el criterio de su alumna (_'tú también deberías, mocoso', le dice su Hokage, pero la Abuela es ciega, se dice a si misma, Sakura-chan ya no es tan Sakura-chan como antes_). Sasuke-teme entrena, entrena, entrena, _entrena_ todos los días (_no entiende del todo porque, el otro Uchiha está muerto—¿para que entrenar más?_) a veces con la supervisión de Kakashi-sensei (_-sempai, se corrige, porque Hatake Kakashi ya no es más su sensei sino Ero-sennin_) pero generalmente en soledad, con nadie que lo retenga cuando excede el límite y su cuerpo sangra, _sangra_ y su chakra se desvanece hasta no sentirse tan retorcido ni oscuro como antes (_lo encontró una vez así en el campo de entrenamiento en los condominios Uchiha—pudiera haber apaleado al maldito Teme si no hubiera estado crítico ya_). Se siente avergonzado de no ayudar, y prefiere salir de Konoha.

Siente que no puede hacer nada por reconstruir su familia (_porque Sasuke-teme se siente aún como un hermano y Sakura-chan es como una hermana ahora_), nada que hacer para pegar los pedazos rotos de sus compañeros, así que viaja (_huye, en realidad_) con Ero-sennin, por semanas, por meses—sólo para no tener que verles las caras y ver en carne propia lo que es el fracaso de una historia épica que podría haber sido _legendaria_. Más grande que los Sannin. Eterna. _Feliz_.

Cuando entra por las puertas de Konoha, cierra los ojos y suspira largamente, rogándole a la estrella fugaz tener fuerzas suficientes para encarar a su familia rota mientras camina por las calles apagadas, y sonriéndole con debilidad a Sakura-chan cuando la encuentra a mitad de camino y comienzan a andar juntos, en silencio, sin rumbo.

La verdad es que huyen, evitan encontrar sus miradas, porque la realidad es más dolorosa de lo que pueden aceptar, después de estar tanto tiempo luchando por algo que resultó no darles frutos.

Existían, pero incompletos.

**ººº**

Cuando los siente llegar—porque no los ve, pero los escucha moverse tras su espalda—no se molesta en abrir los ojos o en dar señas de sentirlos siquiera, ellos saben más, después de todo. Trata de continuar con su meditación, aún si su mente está rebeldemente enfocada en ellos (_¿acaso no lo está siempre?—no que ellos alguna vez sabrían, aunque tal vez lo saben y por eso siempre, _siempre_ vuelven_).

El silencio es estridente últimamente (_hay una palabra para eso, lo sabe, su madre se lo enseñó una vez, pero los recuerdos de esa época están enterrados—olvidados, desvanecidos y borrosos. No quiere recordar lo que fue otra vida_). Y es extraño, viniendo de Sakura y Naruto, ambos seres tan horriblemente _ruidosos_ por naturaleza (_y alguna parte de su interior se preocupa, pero acalla el pensamiento y lo esconde en una caja, bajo candado, tira la llave y se olvida de ello_), pero nunca termina por hacer nada. Es mucho más fácil así, de todos modos (_tal vez sí le interesa lo que piensan, lo que puedan reclamarle, las lágrimas que puedan derramar_).

Así que callan, esconden las dudas, las preguntas, los temores. A cambio de eso, entrenan, se esconden, se reniegan.

Sakura es irritantemente silenciosa cuando lo ve, algo que en sí es fuera de lo común (_y el pequeño Sasuke en su interior se pregunta que paso con la fan-girl que solía ser, y el Sasuke adulto que creció con el asesinato de su Clan, eventualmente lo reniega_) porque la médica que ahora es, vive sólo para sanar, para su trabajo en el hospital, para algo que no alcanza a entrever del todo (_trata de convencerse que no le interesa, que es mera curiosidad_), algo que al parecer no es el Equipo-7 (_y no puede culparla_). Naruto apenas abre la boca cuando se topan, ni se mueve como antes con ese pequeño salto al andar (_que tanto lo irritaba_) y sus ojos están continuamente mirando al suelo, esquivando miradas, pareciendo avergonzado (_¿de qué?, se pregunta, un futuro-Hokage no puede posiblemente verse tan miserable—no cuando es Naruto, y se auto regaña, porque aún ve a Naruto como cuando era niño, ilógico_). No logra entender del todo, y no pregunta tampoco (_no cuando es él, él no pregunta, exige respuestas, pero él ya no es tan así después de tanto tiempo_), prefiere dejar la mente en blanco y permanecer en silencio (_deberían esperarlo, siempre ha sido silencioso, mucho más después de los tres años_).

Siente una parte escondida en su interior que desea volver atrás, que se pregunta _que tal si_, (_usualmente con su voz de ocho años_), cómo hubiera sido de haberse quedado, de haber tenido a dos Sannin como guías en vez de tan sólo uno _criminal_—pero nunca dura demasiado (_no es un hombre de quedarse en el 'que sería' no después de tanto tiempo, de tantas elecciones_), porque Sakura está silenciosa y Naruto sin moverse (_y es su culpa, lo sabe_), pero no hay nada que hacer, sus decisiones los han traído a ese momento, y él lo acepta.

Cuando la estrella fugaz cruza el cielo, no desea por nada, tratando de convencerse que no hay nada que desear y no que la razón es que ha olvidado como hacerlo; sino que cierra los ojos y suspira, sintiendo a Sakura apoyarse sobre su hombro y a Naruto reclinarse en su costado, demasiado cansado para alejarse, demasiado exhausto para tratar.

La verdad es que retrasan lo inevitable, decir las palabras que corren por sus mentes, los insultos, los reclamos, las heridas, las preguntas sin respuestas que cuelgan entre los tres.

Se han vuelto incompletos.

**ººº**

Cuando Kakashi ve la estrella fugaz en el cielo, se levanta, por alguna razón con su instinto alerta. Nota el hospital apagado, al igual que el recinto Uchiha y un ANBU menciona el regreso de Jiraiya con Naruto, y sin saber a ciencia cierta, presiente lo de sus pupilos. Cuando los encuentra en la madrugada, alza una ceja tras la banda y no puede esconder su mirada divertida.

Porque están sentados en la mitad del campo de entrenamiento, Sakura y Naruto durmiendo con Sasuke al medio, éste último aparentemente haciendo guardia recostado contra un árbol, aunque los párpados se le cierran cada vez por más segundos.

Naruto está cruzado de piernas a un costado de Sasuke, la cabeza hacia atrás y con un rastro de babeo en la comisura de los labios, amoreteado y herido, un parche sobre la nariz y otro vendaje alrededor de la cabeza, y asume que no ha regresado desde su viaje con Jiraiya desde hace mucho más que unas horas.

Y Sakura tiene la cabeza recostada sobre el hombro de Sasuke, una mano sobre su pierna, una sonrisa en los labios, un parche sobre la mejilla, el cabello desordenado (_que le luce extrañamente bien_), aparentemente casi sin chakra después de una sesión de entrenamiento con Tsunade.

Cuando Sasuke le dirige una mirada casi inconsciente, con vendas en las manos y sobre la frente, una mano aferrando a Sakura por los hombros para que no se caiga, y el otro brazo tras el cuello de Naruto para evitar que se doble más; con las manos de Sakura y Naruto entrelazadas en su regazo—Kakashi sonríe entonces, haciéndole una seña con la mano para que cierre los ojos.

Sacó el dichoso libro Icha-Icha (_es azul ahora, el regalo de su equipo en la última navidad_) sin lograr completamente enfocarse en la lectura—porque Naruto ronca y trata de tragar su baba, el cuello doblado sobre el brazo de Sasuke; Sasuke gruñe ante el sonido sin despertarse, escondiendo la cabeza en el cuello de Sakura para huir del sonoro Naruto; y Sakura murmura algo mientras se acurruca un poco más junto a Sasuke al sentirlo en su cuello, el agarre sobre la mano de Naruto acentuándose.

Sin realmente quererlo, la sonrisa tras la máscara logra esparcírsele por todo el rostro, porque sus tres mocosos (_y son suyos, su responsabilidad, su equipo, su fuente de entretenimiento, y a veces, el espejismo de una familia—los pequeños mocosos_) seguían estando incompletos.

Pero al menos, estaban incompletos _juntos_.

Y eso, simplemente, _tenía_ que ser suficiente.

* * *

NA: Sin palabras. Team-7 luv ♥, porque estaré por siempre en negación ante el hecho que Sasuke se haya ido (aun si se ve bien comestible post-3 años y es algo que ya tengo asumido _y_ que amo Shippuuden). Los tres primeros puntos de vista son intencionalmente parecidos, mientras que el último también intencionalmente diferente, porque es Kakashi, y siendo mayor (y experimentado en ser una persona _rota_), me pareció algo lógico que viera las cosas con un enfoque más… esperanzador—_diferente_, por así decirlo.

Peace, luv, review.


	4. Kunoichi Pt I: Saku, Ino

**Titulo: **Naturaleza De Una Kunoichi (Parte I)  
**Tema: **#05—Momento  
**Relación: **Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino  
**Rating:** K+  
**Summary:** Ríe estúpidamente, culpando al delineador de sus ojos rojos, olvidando que aún no se ha maquillado.

No, no es Yuri. Cualquier implicación que lo parezca, para mí es sólo una forma mas estrecha de amistad. Pero son libres de interpretar a gusto.

* * *

**ººº**

Sakura nunca había sabido.

De tiempo en tiempo, las palabras querían escapar su boca y dejarlo todo, _todo_ salir, pensando que su antigua amiga estaría allí para recibirle los insultos, amargura, y resentimientos que tenía por saber la realidad.

Porque Ino debería haber sido _Inochi_.

Porque la segunda generación de la formación Ino-Shika-Cho debería haber sido conformada por tres _chicos_.

La última kunoichi ejemplar de la familia Yamanaka debería haber sido un _shinobi_.

Y a veces, sólo a veces, cuando veía a Shikamaru entablar una vaga conversación de manera tan fácil con Chouji, mientras observaba las nubes y el otro comía de su eterna bolsa de papas—se enfermaba.

_Mentalmente, físicamente, psicológicamente, emocionalmente_…

Porque los pensamientos que la preocupaban empezaban desde un _¿No debería cambiar algo hoy?. ¿Tratar mejor a mis compañeros?_ (que siempre termina arrumbando en un rincón de su mente. Todavía le teme al cambio, y es una cobarde), hasta un _¿En realidad, me amarán?_ (su padre sonríe, y su madre es amable. Aún así no ayuda. Estúpido.), que al compararlos con las preocupaciones de Sakura, _¿__Estará aún vivo Sasuke, tengo el poder para regresarlo ya?. ¿Naruto volverá de su misión, seré capaz de sanarlo cuando regrese?. ¿Acaso no regresaré yo y Kakashi tendrá un nombre más que saludar cada mañana?_, Ino piensa… «Hoy no es el día».

Cuando encuentra a Sakura en el camino y nota su ceño levemente fruncido, aun si aparece tratar de sonreírle como saludo—porque está siempre tan cansada—Ino no puede evitar pensar que sus preocupaciones no son nada más que un juego de niños al lado de las preocupaciones de la peli-rosa, y hace todo en su poder por olvidarse de sí misma y tratar de sonreírle a la que es posiblemente su mejor amiga, riendo estúpidamente sobre porque sus ojos están tan cansados y culpando al delineador, olvidando que aún no ha tenido tiempo de maquillarse.

Sakura no parece notarlo, y asiente, siguiéndola al local donde le invita una taza de café. Sus preocupaciones yacen en otros lugares, en otras distancias, en otras personas. No en Ino, en Ino que debería ser Inochi, la kunoichi que debería ser shinobi.

En algún momento, y cuando menos lo espera, Sakura pierde la sonrisa y se aferra de su mano, sin encontrar su mirada. «¿Crees que todo saldrá bien?», pregunta, su voz ajena.

Ino sonríe, porque aún si Sakura ya no la necesita para levantarle el autoestima, para protegerla, para guiarla—aún así, a veces necesita un apoyo que ni Naruto ni Kakashi, ni _Tsunade_ pueden darle. Y le agrada pensar que tal vez Ino no sea una preocupación, pero que sí pueda significar algo aún.

«Estoy segura» responde entonces, dándole un apretón a la mano que se aferra a ella como si fuera un naufrago aferrándose a una balsa.

Sakura le sonríe.

Y por un momento, Ino es merecedora de su sonrisa y no importa de cuanto le cueste cambiar, de cuanto le aterre pensar que no es la expectativa de sus padres, de cuanto teme ser dejada atrás por su equipo. Porque quizás Sakura no la necesita para luchar sus batallas, pero aún la necesita para darle un empujón de vez en cuando, de hacerle sentir que sus esfuerzos no están perdidos, de tener un pilar para sostenerle en pie. Y es perfectamente aceptable, teniendo en cuenta cuantas preocupaciones ella misma olvida cuando Sakura la conforta, aún si lo hace en el modo de ponerle más trabajo en la clínica, y en desafiarle a un duelo.

Es entonces, que se siente bien ser la kunoichi de sus padres, la chica en su equipo, que se siente bien ser _Ino_, porque de otra manera, Sakura probablemente no le confiaría tanto en que la alzara cuando tropezara, y tal vez nunca la habría tenido de mejor amiga.

**ººº**

**

* * *

**

_NA_: Perdón por el retraso, (y que esto no sea un SasuSaku o Team 7, mínimo, pero fue lo que salió). Trataré de no perderme por tan largo.

Gracias por los reviews, favs, y demases.


	5. Fuego: Team 7

**Titulo:** Fuego  
**Tema:** #16—Holocausto  
**Relación:** Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary:** Con ambas manos aferrando la empuñadura de la katana, esta vez no les permitiría dejarla atrás.

* * *

**ººº**

Konoha ardía en llamas.

Con Naruto tirado en el medio del camino, su capa blanca manchada de tierra y sangre, su sonrisa extinta y la luz de sus ojos perdida en la nada. Y Sasuke a su lado, observándolo con una expresión ininteligible, mano derecha sobre la empuñadura de la katana.

Como en los libros, lo único que pudo ver fue _rojo_. En Naruto, en los ojos de Sasuke, en sus manos, en el suelo, en el cielo, en las casas, en su ropa—_todo, _todo_ tan odiosamente rojo_.

Desechó los guantes que cubrían sus manos, rotos tras horas de luchar una invasión—una _guerra_ que de ninguna manera podían ganar, olvidando que al amanecer de la batalla, con Naruto sonriéndole (_gritando indicaciones a los shinobi__, resguardando a los civiles y finalmente comandando__ el escuadrón ANBU que llego a postrarse frente a él_), había pensado que nada podía derrotarlos.

No le quedaba mucho chakra. No le quedaban muchas energías. No le quedaba mucha voluntad.

Sólo la _necesaria_.

No necesitaba mucho tampoco, ni tardaría tanto más.

Hizo tronar los nudillos, se corrió el cabello de la frente, se irguió dándole una última mirada al rostro de Naruto (_juro escucharle gritar en su mente un dattebayo_), y frunció los labios, dirigiéndose a Sasuke. Cruzo su mirada con él, sin encontrar oposición cuando forzó chakra verde en cuerpo y segundos después, lo neutralizó sin hesitar (_no le preocupa siquiera que aún lo ama, ni que alguna vez, en algún otro lugar, en algún otro espacio, podrían haber funcionado_).

Dejó su cuerpo caer junto al de Naruto (_tan confundida, tan furiosa, tan odiosamente ausente_), sin pensar que la sangre de Naruto empapaba el lugar y aún así las ropas de Sasuke estaban intactas(_sin una gota de rojo_), sin notar que ciertamente Sasuke está en _Konoha_, sin sentir el fuego arder en la cercanía, sin sentir la tropa de ANBU que llegó a su lado en algún momento.

La preocupación fue casi tangible. ¿_Quién los mandaría ahora_? Con el Hokage caído, la elección lógica sería la segunda neo-sannin de Konoha.

_Neo Sannin_.

No creía que pudieran estar más equivocados. Porque los Sannin habían sido una leyenda magnífica aunque _fracturada_, y los Neo-Sannin debieran haber sido una historia reconciliadora en vez de una tragedia sobrevalorada.

Se levantó del suelo (_sin recordar cuando había caído_) y repitió las ordenes previas de Naruto a su escuadrón, aún si por reglamento, ANBU no debía obedecer sino al Hokage.

Pero Konoha _debía_ sobrevivir, sin importar si el Hokage fallecía, sin importar si la segunda eminencia no asumiría cargo oficial. Quedaban otros para eso. Ella había terminado su historia.

Cuando la serie de ANBU en su cercanía dejan pasar un Jounin/ANBU retirado que conoce demasiado bien, fija los ojos en él. Kakashi asiente en su dirección, haciéndole una seña de saludo oficial.

Ambos sabían cómo todo terminaba entonces.

Inclinándose hacia el cuerpo inerte de Sasuke, desenvainó la katana sonriendo amargamente al notarla brillar sin sangre. Preguntándose porque siempre era ella quién permanecía atrás en todo con respecto al Equipo Siete, le sonríe a Kakashi, ambas manos aferrando la empuñadura.

Esta vez no les permitiría dejarla atrás.

**ººº**

* * *

NA: Un cortito, quizá no tan trabajado como quisiera, pero es lo que hay.


	6. Kunoichi Pt II: Saku, Ten

**Titulo: **Naturaleza De Una Kunoichi (Parte II)  
**Tema:** #29—Esperando  
**Relación:** Haruno Sakura, Tenten  
**Rating: **K+  
**Summary:** Sakura era una tonta, Sasuke rompió el balance, nadie asumiría la culpa, pero Neji despertaría.

* * *

**ººº**

Sakura era una tonta.

La observaba desde la habitación de Neji, sentarse en una banca abrazando la chaqueta hacia sí misma, mirando a la nada—y Tenten fruncía el ceño. Porqué, porqué seguía _esperándolo_ escapaba su entendimiento.

Aunque no realmente. Quizás sólo estaba enfadada con Sakura porque si Neji no despertaba—Sasuke no estaría allí para asumir la culpa.

Todo se resumía a eso, en realidad: _Uchiha Sasuke_. Había roto las uniones del Equipo-Siete, la cofradía de los Nueve-Novatos, la comunidad de los shinobi.

Sasuke _rompió el balance._

Los finos hilos que habían unido a los Nueve Novatos y al Equipo-Gai, a los Hokage, el Clan Hyuuga, los Uchiha, los Demonios de Colas, los Sannin, todos destrozados sólo por _un chico_. Asombraba a Tenten, y la enfurecía, porque… porque si Neji no despertaba, si Lee no regresaba…

¿Quién se haría responsable¿Quién sería el culpable?

¿Naruto, que había partido en busca de Sasuke y vuelto hecha una pena por su culpa?

¿Kakashi-sensei, el jounin que había favorecido a Sasuke y hecho a un lado las señales?

¿Shikamaru, acaso, el líder de la misión?

Las opciones eran tan injustas y tan… _absurdas_.

A Tenten no le parecía que Sakura pudiera ser la culpable tampoco, a pesar de su enfado. Pero se mantenía tan aferrada al prospecto de traer de regreso a Sasuke, que a veces cerraba los ojos al daño que Sasuke les causaba, y al daño que le causaba a sí misma esperando—esperando, esperando siempre en la banca por su compañero perdido la había dejado inconsciente (porque las noticias viajaban rápido en Konoha—aunque nadie se atreviera a decírselo a la pelirosa), que Tenten no quería más que tomar alguna de sus armas y atravesarle alguna parte del cuerpo hasta que entendiera (aun si fuera gritando y sangrando) que Sasuke_ no era un príncipe azul._

Girándose de la ventana y empuñando las manos, volvió a su lugar junto a la cama de Neji, tratando de retener sus métodos de persuasión, porque quizás no era Sakura la equivocada de creer en cuentos de hadas (_fracturados _cuentos de hadas) sino la de su Equipo, por haberle dejado creerlos.

Podía entender eso, _podía._

Porque Lee era siempre un torbellino de hiperactividad, de romance, de cursilería y de _juventud_, todo siempre llevado al máximo por Gai-sensei, y Neji… Neji era como las aves enjauladas, librándose del Clan, extendiendo las alas y _creyendo._

¿Era ella una soñadora también?

No realmente.

Pero, con el Equipo que tenía—la obligaban a creer.

Así que podía entenderlo. A Sakura. A Naruto, a Kakashi y a Sasuke en toda su estupidez. De cierta forma, hasta cierto punto.

Mascullando una incoherencia y dejando de lado el pensar al sentir una de las médicos venir a revisar a Neji, Tenten tomó una de sus manos, heladas y pálidas, y se dejo creer.

_Despertarás._

Tenía que hacerlo. Estaba segura.

* * *

_NA:_ Por alguna razón, me agrada Tenten. 


	7. Enemigo Íntimo: SasuSaku

**Titulo:** Enemigo Íntimo  
**Tema:** #7—Teatro  
**Relación:** Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke  
**Rating:** T  
**BGM: **_Destroyed_, por Within Temptation.  
**Summary:** La rompe un poco cada vez, una mirada, un roce, un desprecio.

Se suponía que bordearía el M, pero blah. No quiso ser M-rated (a mi criterio al menos, pero corríjanme si estoy mal).

* * *

**ººº**

Cuando el recién ascendido a chunnin Nara Shikamaru encabezó la misión de rescatar a Sasuke con cuatro gennin bajo su mando, luego del ataque a Konoha, todo había indicado que sería su primera misión y la primera misión _fallida_ además.

Chouji estaba en coma, Neji en condición crítica, Kiba en el quirófano, él mismo podía apenas levantarse, y Naruto era el último con posibilidades de terminar la misión.

Entonces, cuando Hatake Kakashi entró al hospital con Naruto inconsciente y Sasuke medio-inconsciente, ambos bajo cada brazo, su cerebro con CI privilegiado no tenía palabras. _Habían tenido éxito. _Y parecía que todo Konoha había exhalado un suspiro de alivio al ver que no habría un nuevo cuerpo para Orochimaru o que el último ninja de excelente potencial-sharingan estaría en la lista de los más buscados.

Nadie—nadie había esperado que el mantener al Uchiha sin permiso a su venganza personal y prácticamente atado a los bordes de Konoha hubiera significado un quiebre en el balance. Uno peor que si realmente hubiera escapado y unido a Orochimaru.

**ººº**

(_Cuando lo encuentre, me encargare personalmente de torcerle los dedos, arrancarle los brazos, sacarle los ojos y cortarle las tripas—maldita sea._)

Sasuke estaba destrozándola desde adentro. Y no se _suponía_ que debía hacerlo, no se _suponía_ que tuviera tanto poder sobre ella después de tanto tiempo, después de tanta sangre, después de tanto dolor, después de tantas _lágrimas_.

Apresurando el paso, lo alcanzó cuando el trabajo (_el daño, el-daño_) ya estaba hecho.

Estaba de pie en el claro, katana en mano mientras la otra sostenía una cabeza con el cuerpo del objetivo _a sus pies_, sangre contrastando con la piel pálida y la ropa negra, entre sus cabellos, sobre sus párpados—en todas partes.

Lo peor era que se veía tan morbosamente _atractivo_ entonces, que tuvo que forzarse a cerrar la boca, empuñar las manos y obviar los comentarios de su Voz-Interior antes de acercarse a un brazo de lejanía.

–Sasuke.

Porque el '-kun' había sido arrancado de su nombre demasiado tiempo atrás, cuando se negó a darle todo el poder sobre sí misma, incluso si era tan sólo una pequeña diferencia.

Él no se movió ni respondió pero la manera en que sus labios se curvaron causó que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

–Debiste habernos esperado.

–Estaban retrasándome.

–Eres demasiado impaciente, Sasuke.

–_Heh_. ¿Complete la misión, no?

Cerró los ojos ante su respuesta, empuñó las manos y suspiró largamente.

–Tú no completas, Sasuke. Tú prefieres convertir la misión en un asesinato, una matanza, tortura, _violencia_.

Tener su media-sonrisa petulante dirigida a ella se sentía aun peor. Mucho más cuando se relamió los labios en su dirección, rastros de sangre sobre su rostro.

–No lo has probado, Sakura.

Antes que lo sintiera, estaba sobre ella, empujándola contra el tronco de un árbol, su sonrisa mórbida tan _adictiva_ desde cerca, sus dedos ásperos jugueteando con sus cabellos rosas.

–La adrenalina, el _poder_, escuchado los gritos, la manera de rogar, Sakura –le escuchó murmurar, labios rozando su oído de manera provocativa mientras la otra mano de él recorría su costado con dedos ligeros. –Deberías _tratarlo_, Sakura. Podríamos divertirnos _tanto_.

Seguía diciendo su nombre con un énfasis en especial, y los dedos de él (_ensangrentados_) acariciaron su mentón.

–El rojo siempre te quedo bien, _Sakura_. Demasiado bien.

Esquivó su mirada al leer las promesas pecaminosas, el peligro que insinuaban sus ojos—incluso si su cuerpo no quería cooperar del todo.

–_Feh_. Lo sabía.

Fue despectivo al murmurar y se alejó, como si tocarla hubiera sido equivocado, como si le hubiera pedido un _pago_ a cambio, como si no valiera su roce. Y tal vez no lo merecía en realidad, no cuando le ha ofrecido tan poca resistencia a destruirla durante los años.

Pero _es que es_ Sasuke, y ella Sakura, y él no debería esperar resistencia desde un principio, no teniendo en cuenta el historial que tenían.

El resto del equipo llegó entonces, cuando Sasuke ya estaba a unos metros de distancia, sentado sobre una roca y limpiando la sangre de su katana. Cuando Shino se acerca a examinar la situación y el cuerpo del objetivo, nota la manera en que se quita la máscara y la inspecciona (_asegurándose que Sasuke no me destruya, seguramente. Che._), pero evita sus ojos verdes (_todos lo hacen. ¿Está tan claro acaso?_), porque, aparentemente, Sasuke tenía la facilidad de hacer su vulnerabilidad demasiado palpable cuando se acercaba demasiado.

Sin seguridad de porqué no lo hacía, no encontró coraje para odiarlo del todo, incluso si _continuamente_ la rompe, la desmorona, la deshumaniza.

Tal vez ella no merecía su roce, pero entonces, él no se merecía _su_ odio tampoco.

Cuando regresan a Konoha, lo evita por semanas (_como siempre_). Cuenta cada día que pasa sin verlo (_sabiendo que él ni siquiera se da cuenta_).

Tenten masculla una blasfemia que Neji definitivamente no aprobaría y no terminaría de regañarle, mientras beben sake durante una noche cualquiera cuando la Maestra de las Armas la encuentra para que sane una herida de su última misión. Sakura agita la cabeza y termina de beber la taza.

Hinata, con la frente en alto y una sonrisa amable, vestida en un kimono envidiable, la acompaña en la mañana mientras va de camino al hospital. Menciona un encuentro con la Hokage por ser la heredera Hyuuga. Sakura se preocupa por un momento, antes que su acompañante haga una seña con la mano, indicándole que no debería. Le sonríe entonces, porque siempre ha sentido el aura de Hinata más conciliador de lo que la Hyuuga nunca sabrá.

Temari—entre sus viajes como representante de la arena—le da un asentimiento junto a un fruncir de cejas cuando la ve pasar entre misiones, probablemente debido a la amistad entre el hermano de ésta y el idiota que llama mejor amigo. Acepta el gesto, simplemente porque viene de la hija del antiguo Kazekage, hermana del actual, kunoichi-lazo político con Arena y, en realidad, porque la rubia le agrada.

Ino cree que se llora hasta dormir cada noche.

Y aún cuando la rubia—que suele disputarse la atención cada vez que la otra rubia llega al panorama y se olvida de todo lo que significa Sakura—es su mejor amiga, no se atreve a decirle lo contrario. Le ayuda a Ino seguir creyendo en el cuento de hadas. Aquel donde Sakura es la damisela protagonista y dónde Ino es su caballero andante dispuesta a salvarla de las garras del supuesto príncipe azul que resultó ser no tan príncipe azul como creían.

Naruto observa, escucha, asiente y sonríe. Sabe más allá de lo que deja ver, entiende más de lo que aceptará—y lo deja pasar por alto. Está al tanto de que Sakura se da cuenta de su aparente _"no tengo la menor idea de lo que pasa entre mis compañeros, porque soy Naruto y simplemente no debo saberlo"_, pero no intenta entablar una relación sobre El Teme.

Es entonces que Sakura lo aprecia más de lo que se atreve a decir en voz alta. Pero en vez de decir algo, recibe la flor que le ofrece (_probablemente recogida en algún momento del camino_), y toma su mano, mientras le sana una herida en el antebrazo. Lo manda a correr para alcanzar a Hinata, que lo dejó con la promesa de un tazón de ramen si llegaba de su misión antes de la hora de cenar.

Nota la mirada de los aldeanos, y no la sorprende porque, siempre ha sido un tanto obvia de leer cuando Sasuke está involucrado.

**ººº**

Sasuke está reclinado en la pared de su departamento cuando llega a abrir la puerta. No le sorprende, no demasiado al menos, porque después de todo, Sasuke siempre ha sido un mejor ninja que ella lo es. (_Ah, la verdad no duele tanto después de escucharlo tanto¿no?_)

Seguro que no. Y no importa si es la aprendiz de Tsunade, ni una parte de los _supuestos Neo-Sannin._ Nunca lo hará. Porque son Sasuke y Sakura, y así es como funcionan. (_La realidad es la realidad. No se puede negar para siempre—no importa el esfuerzo todos estos años._)

Sasuke la rompe un poco cada vez, una mirada, un roce, un desprecio. Un poco más se triza en su interior—y es usual sentirse así después de tanto tiempo. Dañada. (_Rota. Cómo él. Dios no pudo evitar hacer a los otros a su imagen y semejanza… Él tampoco._)

Está acostumbrada a eso. Y a veces, durante la noche, cuando los pensamientos vagan sin control, cree que Sasuke pierde control sobre ella cada vez que la hiere, porque _simplemente_ llegará el momento en que el daño será irrevocable, y no será capaz de sentirse herida por él (_no habrá nada más para sentirlo. Mm._)

–Mm. ¿Ocurre algo?

Termina de abrir la puerta, y cuando está dentro, Sasuke la cierra de un golpe y la atrae con intenciones que no del todo inciertas. Su bata del hospital está tirada en algún del piso acompañando su bolso, no poco después.

Lógica dice que podría decir que no. La psicología dice que tiene un serio caso de dependencia con alguien que, quiera o no quiera aceptarlo, no hace más que hacerle daño cada vez que se cruzan.

Lo ignora, porque una vez más, es Sakura, y él Sasuke, y su papel en la obra es ceder cada vez que Sasuke siquiera mira en su dirección. En cambio, acoge su papel, lo internaliza, lo aprende y lo actúa línea por línea como debiera ser.

Mueve sus manos por su cinturón y le muerde el cuello hasta sentir la piel romperse entre sus labios. Sasuke no se queja (_la psicología tendría un orgasmo científico si viera su serio caso de sadomasoquismo_).

Y ella, en contra de todo sentido común, emite un gemido ante las uñas de Sasuke enterrándose en su vientre.

Enfermizo, dependiente e irracional. Ese es su amor.

**ººº

* * *

**

_NA_: Ah, esto no fue por el camino que quería. Se suponía que sería más de la escena Teme-psicópata con Sakura-dependiente que por la avenida de los sueños rotos. Tenía una última escena con algo que seriamente me gusta, pero mejor lo dejamos para la siguiente entrega de esto, porque sí, habrá una continuación en algún momento para reivindicarme.

_ps, _agradezcan a Nightcy-chan por hacer esto posible. Sin su pretty-Word-07 no podría haber recuperado esto.


	8. Cereza Brandy: Team 7

**Titulo:** Cereza Brandy  
**Tema:** #13—Risa  
**Relación:** Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto  
**Rating:** K  
**Summary:** No podía romperle el corazón siendo honesta.

Continuación de "El Candidato Perfecto".

* * *

**ººº**

La primera vez que lo hicieron, fue interesante. Eran primerizos. Fue un tanto extraño, algo risible y oh, tan _incómodo_. Porque ella estaba nerviosa, él aparentemente desconectado de toda la situación, y al final, simplemente _no_ tenía nada que decirle.

La segunda vez fue una casualidad. Porque la primera vez había dejado su neceser atrás y de paso cuando fue a buscarlo, había aprovechado que le repitiera el favor. Extrañamente él parecía no estar demasiado dado a rehusarse, y cumplió su tarea sin decir palabra. (Eso, y que lo había amenazado con no sanarle las heridas que Naruto le había hecho media hora atrás—y sabía que si no era ella, no dejaría a nadie acercarse para sanarlo. El muy cretino.)

La tercera vez, fue también extraña. Porque él había estado entrenando cuando ella había llegado con su presunta emergencia, y no habían tardado más de tres minutos en terminar. Estaba fuera de su apartamento antes que él la hubiera soltado siquiera, sin despedirse tampoco. Estaba apurada, en cualquier caso, se dijo a si misma, segura de que él no había dicho nada cuando lo dejo en el portal de su casa sin decir adiós ni razones de su apuro. (Tal vez así podría saber lo que se siente ser usado–aun si fuera por una nimiedad).

No sabía en que estaba pensando cuando le pidió que le hiciera el favor cuando Naruto estaba presente en el apartamento del Uchiha (probablemente aprovechandose de su refrigerador, teniendo en cuenta las migas en el cuello de su ropa).

Y es que era inevitable que algo tan simple cuando los involucraba a los tres, tuviera que volverse en un desastre.

Porque Sasuke parecía inamovible en su postura de no ayudarla (¿y acaso era algo de indignación tras sus palabras, o era su idea?), y Naruto chillaba por querer ayudarla si el Teme no cedía, y Sasuke no respondía, mirando hacia la ventana, y Naruto seguía haciendo señas e indicandose a sí mismo, y Sasuke callaba y Naruto hacía ruido–que finalmente, mientras reprimía las ganas de tirarse el pelo y gritarles–que se sentó a la mesa y le extendió su mano a Naruto.

Cinco minutos después, estaba horrorizada y tenía el corazón acelerado en ganas de simplemente recuperar su mano y esconderla donde fuera para huir y _nunca más _volver a dejar Naruto cerca de sus preciadas manos. (Era por eso que nunca antes había ido donde él para su emergencia. Que fuera un peligro para su cuerpo no era noticia nueva.)

–Naruto… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Agradeció a los Cielos el que su voz, aún si tras dientes apretados y los labios tersos, no hubiese salido tan áspera como los pensamientos que llevaba su mente. Sus ojos azules la observaron, el cejo alzado y los labios fruncidos en concentración interrumpida.

–¿Huh¿Estoy mal?

_Horrible._

–La verdad…

Su mirada era expectante, ojos azules como los de un bebé recién nacido (probablemente por su personalidad infantil) que simplemente no podía romperle el corazón siendo honesta.

–Sí, pero tu estilo me encanta.

Sasuke miró en su dirección, asintiendo ligeramente.

Y entendió su gesto en el instante, porque¿quién le hubiera enseñado a Naruto a pintar uñas, cuando nadie lo quería cerca siquiera para jugar a la pinta, para empezar? La hizo pensar en los tantos juegos infantiles que Naruto no comprendía, porque siempre había sido el espectador y nunca le habían invitado a participar. (Hizo nota mental de alguna vez comprar juegos de mesa para compartir con el después de las cenas del Equipo 7 cada jueves).

Entonces, cuando Sasuke tomó su mano y limpió la pintura, para luego sostener su mano en dirección a Naruto, sonrió.

–De nuevo, Dobe.

Era _tan_ él, tomar todo como una práctica.

–Che. Teme.

Dicho Teme no hizo caso al contenedor del Kyuubi, meramente manteniendo la pequeña mano suya entre ambos, y Naruto hizo una mueca en su dirección al tomarla ligeramente.

Y en ese pequeño de intercambio de palabras y miradas, donde se pasaron su mano como si ella no fuera nada más excepto una prueba entre ambos–olvidandola mientras Sasuke señalaba las imperfecciones y Naruto proclamaba su decisión de alcanzar la perfección (porque si Sasuke podía, no había razón alguna por la que él no pudiera, obviamente; y era esa la manera tan típica de pensar en Naruto), que la hicieron sonreír para sí misma.

Estaba en casa, era una médico-nin respetada, una mujer exitosa, y tenía a sus dos chicos al alcance de la vista para controlar y asegurarse que no irían a embarcarse en alguna odisea de las suyas tan épicas con sabor a tragedia que tanto les gustaba representar.

Retiró su mano y observó al par mirarla, uno con desdén, el otro con duda.

–Tengo mi cita en una hora, y aún no me he alistado. ¿Queda claro que necesito que hagan esto _hoy día mismo_? Sean tan amables de dejar su comparación de egos a mi costa para otro día y a trabajar, _ahora_.

Naruto se acomodó nuevamente en su asiento, agarrando su mano nuevamente y limpiando lo que había hecho para comenzar desde cero–y Sasuke, al sentir su patada bajo la mesa, tomo uno de los pinceles sobrantes (de un frasco que se le había roto en alguna misión, seguramente. Aún quedaban manchas burdeo en alguna de sus prendas), sujeto su otra mano y comenzó a pincelar.

Miró el reloj, y los instó a apresurarse otra vez. Tenía que bañarse, arreglarse el cabello (que Ino peinaría, tenía quince minutos para llegar a la florería antes que la rubia se arrepintiera), elegir un atuendo, pasar por unos tacos donde Hinata y no olvidar la parada donde Tenten para suplementos.

Sasuke había hecho un gesto incomprensible cuando le informo de sus tareas, en serio¿acaso creía que simplemente se amanecía bonita? Era trabajo el verse como se veía. Dejando de lado a Ino, claro, con un cabello así de largo–era todavía más trabajo el secarlo y mantenerlo así de brillante.

Se rió al ver a Naruto darle un codazo a Sasuke para mover su pincelada y al Uchiha blasfemar por lo bajo.

Cuando sus manos estuvieron secas y el resultado era aceptable, se levantó, mientras les enumeraba las tareas domésticas que les había encargado y las compras que debían hacer para la cena tradicional de los jueves.

Al estar segura de que lo habían entendido todo (Sasuke al menos, Naruto tendía a olvidar la lista de compras después de cinco minutos), los besó a ambos en la mejilla, Naruto sonriéndole enérgicamente y deseandole suerte (y entendió que en realidad quería decir que preferiría que se quedara con ambos y les hiciera compañía, así que le dio un apretón a una de sus manos como premio de consolación, prometiendose hacerse espacio en su agenda para tener más tiempo para ellos), mientras Sasuke respondía con un alzar de cejas, anunciandole que ya no era bienvenida en su territorio (entre líneas, podía leer que en realidad quería decir que estaba atrasada, por lo que no le prestó atención, había pasado bastante tiempo de que aprendiera a leer sus maneras, y se había decidido a confiar más en sus instintos que en lo que él decía).

Sí, estaba en casa, era una nin-médico respetada, una mujer exitosa, y tenía a sus dos chicos al alcance de la vista para controlar y asegurarse de que no irían a embarcarse en otra estupidez de nuevo... además de tenerlos en la palma de su mano para ordenar y manipular a su elección.

(Incluso si Naruto lo hacía por mera devoción y rutina, y Sasuke nunca lo admitiría. Dejando de lado a Kakashi-sempai, porque_ ése_ hombre preferiría tener su colección quemada antes de aceptar que _no podía_ negarsele a la doctora de su equipo)

¿Y quién dijo alguna vez, que siendo Haruno Sakura, la sobra del Equipo Siete, era sinónimo de tener una mala vida?

ººº

* * *

_NA_: Esto no fue editado, así que me disculpo por cualquier error en gramática, ortografía, etc. Pero no quería esperar a volver a mi corrector. 


	9. Bajo La Piel: NaruSakuSasu

**Titulo:** Bajo La Piel**  
Tema****:** #30—Hogar**  
Relación****:** Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto**  
Rating:** T**  
Summary: **Nunca aceptó las citas de Naruto, y tampoco aceptó la propuesta de matrimonio de Sasuke después.

* * *

**ººº**

Sakura siempre había pensado que, dada la oportunidad, cuando hubieran traído de vuelta a Sasuke—porque lo harían—ella correría hacia él y _no lo soltaría más._

Luego se asombraba que semejante estupidez fuera producto de su cerebro privilegiado.

Porque, ¿qué clase de vida llegaría a tocarle, cómo podrían ocurrir? ¿Ella y él, juntos? Él Uchiha había probado ser carente de hormonas, de pasión y de cuidado cuando se trataba de ella como _mujer_; o de cualquier ente del sexo femenino, en general. Y ella, ella era una mujer _física—_quería ser tocada, _necesitaba_ ese contacto piel a piel que él tanto despreciaba.

Aquél era tan solo uno de los "peros" que había conseguido anotar en diferentes tipos de papeles que podía agarrar durante los interminables turnos que le tocaban en el hospital, garabateados casi inconscientemente, como divagaciones que a pesar del tema que trataban, poco a poco habían dejado de ser _tan_ importantes como para quitarle el alma.

(Y había escrito _muchísimas_)

En algún momento, pudo sentir a Naruto. Cálido, amable, hiperactivo, torpe, expresivo, abrazable, adorable Naruto. Sus personalidades ruidosas podían llegar al punto de ser tan similares… pero siempre terminaban siendo tan compatibles como ella y Sasuke.

Porque cuando Naruto la amaba, era todo lo que esperaba recibir de un hombre.

Pero era Sasuke, el que con sólo mirarla, lograba causarle todos los sentimientos que deseaba sentir por un hombre.

Al final, Naruto era todas las acciones y Sasuke todos sus sentimientos.

Al final, nunca pensó siquiera en colocar a uno sobre el otro en cuanto a importancia, a quién quería más, con quien deseaba estar. Le llamo cobardía, Ino, pero una competencia como aquella nunca tendría un lado victorioso—no en su mente.

Porque Naruto siempre la hacía sentir tranquila, ligera y contenta, dónde Sasuke le provocaba ser errática, confusión y el sentirse tan… _mujer._

Naruto se había hecho paso a su corazón bajo la presión constante y su sonrisa diaria por las mañanas. Era algo que posiblemente, ahora que lo tenía, perduraría en el tiempo y la instaba a estar siempre preocupándose por él, de que su apartamento estuviera en un estado decente de higiene, que comiera los suficientes nutrientes que el ramen _no_ daba, y de estar siempre en las puertas de Konoha cuando debía salir a alguna misión.

Sasuke no necesitaba hablarle para que lo amara. Sólo faltaba que apareciera en su campo de visión para provocarle un vuelco al corazón que la hacía tan netamente consciente de sus sentimientos y anhelos por él; y a pesar que él predicaba no necesitar ayuda ni siquiera para sanar sus heridas de los entrenamientos con Naruto, que son las únicas situaciones en que su chakra no está restringido—preocuparse por él ya era parte de su naturaleza.

Nunca aceptó las citas de Naruto desde ese entonces.

Pero tampoco aceptó la propuesta de matrimonio de Sasuke después.

Incluso cuando estuvo tentada a aceptar a Naruto—porque daba _tanto_ con tanta facilidad, y no podía pedir más de una relación que toda la calidez y el cariño que brindaba, las risas que causaba sólo al saludarle… pero anhelaba desde hace _tanto_ entregarse a Sasuke en tantas maneras que creaba su imaginación, mujer, esposa, médico, compañera—aun cuando él nunca pedía nada de ella ni entregaba nada a cambio.

A pesar de la insistencia de Ino, y de la culpa de aún tener a Naruto en su cercanía cuando Hinata—entre todas las personas—hubiese sido tanto mejor opción para él, nunca eligió. Pero no era una santa. Y cuando compartió cama con Naruto y pensó que sería dulce donde Sasuke sería descuidado—pudo ver los ojos de Naruto brillar en algo más que cariño mientras luchaban por dominarse entre risas y manotones por la euforia, en su pequeño apartamento que olía a naranjas y se sentía el sol entre las ventanas, mientras que Sasuke fue una caricia alargada y lenta, dónde miraba la añoranza tras sus ojos oscuros y cada caricia suya era un intento de entregar algo de consuelo en una casa llena de fantasmas de una vida—toda una era pasada, en la habitación que olía a vainilla y se sentía llena de melancolía bajo la luz de la luna.

Naruto la había llevado a una satisfacción que posiblemente sería difícil de igualar y le traía una sonrisa al rostro cuando lo recordaba.

Sasuke fue reconfortante y la conmovió en una manera que la tuvo al borde de las lágrimas en la post-luminiscencia, siempre dejándola con un sentimiento agridulce al recordarlo.

Años después de todo, cuando los años se cernían sobre ella cada vez más inminentes con promesas de removerla de su profesión de médico-nin y caminaba hacia las puertas de Konoha, observó los compañeros de su misión encargada, sonriéndose al ver a aquellos que ocupaban su mente 24/7 y escuchar el saludo efusivo de Naruto, tanto como ver la mirada tranquila de Sasuke sobre ella junto a un leve asentimiento en forma de saludo.

Estaba en casa y a pesar de los pesares, de la indecisión, la incertidumbre de lo que viniera y los rumbos que pudieran divergir nuevamente—se sabía completa.

* * *

**ººº**

_NA:_ Este fic debería tener un final mejor. Y lo tenía todo planeado en mi mente, pero… iba a dejarlo sin él, y después me arrepentí. Quedaba un tanto… pobre.

Luego, mis disculpas por el retraso. Tenía otro en camino, pero encontré este entre unos papeles y me pareció más… nice. Fue una suerte, porque como que ahora mis originales me llaman más a escribir que el fandom (sobretodo Naruto, que está condenado a echarse a perder).

PS. FFNet es el nuevo nazi de todo aquello que es lindo y agradable a la vista en cuanto a formato.


	10. Cristal: SasuSaku

**Titulo:** Dualidad (Drabble)**  
Tema****:** #3—Cristal**  
Relación****:** Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke**  
Rating:** T**  
Summary: **Son Sasuke y Sakura, y nada más.

(Mini-)Continuación de "Enemigo Íntimo."

* * *

**ººº**

No son la luz y oscuridad en carne propia. No son ángel y demonio en persona. Son Sasuke y Sakura, y nada más.

Ella no es inocente, ha visto demasiada sangre, ha causado muchas muertes, ha salvado tantas vidas, ha luchado tantas guerras. No, no es inocente. Lejos de serlo. Es una mujer que ha vivido, que ha llorado, que ha sangrado, que ríe, que perdona, que odia, que guarda rencores.

Inocente, no.

_Humana_.

Y él no es la epítome de todo lo malo, no es un vengador despiadado, el shinobi más cruel, ni el diablo encarnado. Es Sasuke, con un pasado sangriento, un despertar trágico, un futuro incierto, un pesar que encadenaba. Odia, _odia _en cantidades descomunales a veces, pero no olvida que una vez amó. Que tuvo una familia que adoró, unos amigos en quien respaldarse, un tutor del que aprender.

Un vengador, sí.

Humano, _más_.

Ambos idiotas. Ella por quererlo, por buscarlo. Él por su ceguera, por su ambición de sangre.

Y eso era todo, nada menos, pero nada más.

**ººº**

* * *

_NA:_ Aiis, aiss, aiss. Ya no sé qué pensar de Naruto, como que cada vez me da un poco más de bleh.


End file.
